Project Moll
Moll Origin Prior to the invention of space travel, many people wondered what life exists on the Azures' moon. Even with the naked eye, people could gaze upon the celestial body, and see that it was green with plant life. Imaginations soared with the creatures, holy or demonic, that must live on the moon. When humankind managed to live on the moon, they explored its contents and harvested its bounty. In time the moon became home to many people, poor and rich alike. The Copperville mansion resides in a content within what is considered to be the southeast corner of the moon. It is a gargantuan estate surrounded by a polished, stone fence. The mansion itself is four stories tall with its front entrance extending out in a semicircle. Below the moon's crust, the mansion has two basement floors. The first floor can be easily accessed by either the stairs or the elevator, but the entrance to the second floor is hidden behind a suit of copper, knight's armor. The knight has a long sword, which is actually a lever, that stabs into its pedestal. By grabbing the handle and pulling it, the pedestal and wall swing outward, revealing a winding staircase descending into the lower floor. Mason Copperville walks down this staircase in nervous anticipation. He has the sturdy frame of a bodybuilder, covered by his regal clothes. His short, jet black, unusually spiky hair is parted on the left side. His eyebrows are slightly bushy, and like his hair, are spiked on the outside. Copperville takes a deep breath when he reaches the bottom of the staircase. He gazes at the door in front of him, unable to take the next step. "Steel yourself, Mason. You've been preparing for this day for a long time." He reaches out to the door and pushes it open. On the far side of the floor, is a large machine with a built-in computer. Several tubes line up on either side, each one containing mysterious fluids. A blond haired man slumped over on the controls, jolts back into consciousness. He spins around his chair and smiles. "Ah Mr. Copperville, you've arrived! *YAWN*. I'm so sorry sir, but the past few hours have been rather taxing on me, so I-" Interrupting the man, Copperville advances further inside with determination. "Tell me Dr. Duplac, were you successful? Are they alright?" Sebastian Duplac grins as he motions to a corner of the floor Mason wasn't paying attention to. "See for yourself, my benefactor." In the corner are five small beds, each containing a baby girl. Every girl is swaddled in a blanket and is resting peacefully. "Tell me doctor, which one is the eldest?" "That would be the one on the far left, sir." Mason hesitantly walks over to the girl and gently picks her up. Slowly pulling the blanket covering her face away, he gazes at her. The doctor waits a minute for the man to take in the piece of work before asking, "So do you like what you see?" As if coming out of a trance, Mason places the girl back into the bed. When he faces the Duplac, however, his face is somber instead of the delighted look the doctor was expecting. "I.... I feel nothing for this child." Duplac's heart fills with worry. "Sir, have I done something wrong? I know that my knowledge of cloning is . . . Well, if I had failed your expectations in some way, please tell me what I've done wrong!!" Mason takes a second look at the child, but he ends up shaking his head. "It's nothing you've done wrong Duplac. This girl is indeed beautiful, and I'm certain the rest of them are as well." "Yes indeed sir, they all look the same. They are clones after all. But if it's not the looks, then why do you seem so disappointed?" Mason stays planted in front of the girl as he speaks. "I've told you my story Doctor . . . Of how I was supposed to be wed to the richest and most beautiful countess on this moon. With her family's fortune and her superhuman genes, the Copperville fortunes would have soared to new heights." Mason tightens his fists in anger. "Then that bitch . . . She betrayed me and made a laughing stock of me. The wedding was called off as a result!" Sebastian resisted the urge to point out that it was Mason who had cheated on the bride to be, which caused these events to happen. "I wanted nothing from her after that affair . . . But life is a fickle mistress. My ex-fiance became pregnant with my child. I didn't want to believe it, but the DNA test was irrefutable. When I held my daughter for the first time . . . I felt such unimaginable joy in my heart. Everything felt right in that one moment. But I still could not bring myself to love the one who shamed me! I refused to share my girl with that woman, but there's no way I would be granted full custody of her in court! So I turned to you. And with her umbilical cord, you made these girls. I only wanted one of them, but you convinced me that having more would be beneficial in case one of them was defective. But I don't feel anything! My heart holds no attachment to these girls!" Sebastian bit his lower lip. This was not a good sign for him. "I'm sorry you feel that way, sir . . . Shall I dispose of them?" In the time that Mason deliberated on this, time seemed to crawl to nearly a halt. To Sebastian, the moment felt eternal. "No . . . That won't be necessary. This project may have been a fool's errand, but these girls are still my flesh and blood. I brought them into this world, therefore it is my responsibility to give their lives purpose. They shall live here, not as potential heirs but as maids to do my bidding." Sebastian grimaces. "And what of me sir? Do you intend to uphold your end of the bargain, or . . ." Mason faces Sebastian. "You've done what I've asked of you, Doctor. I will remove the charges against you, and make you the head of my genetic research laboratory. Keep in mind that I still expect you to take care of these girls to make sure no irregularities develop. So long as you work hard for me, you can consider yourself a free man." Sebastian smiles. "Nothing would make me happier sir." Afterward In the years that follow, the clones grow up serving the Copperville family. The girls are named Moll and are each given responsibilities throughout the house. All five of them have black, spiky hair and large, green eyes. They are all the same height at about 1.75 Meters. In order to make sure none of the girls leave, Mason has Sebastian implant a microchip into the girls' brains. While the microchip was intended to control them, it only inhibits their speech down to the word 'Desu'. To this day, Sebastian doesn't understand where he went wrong with the operation. In order to understand the girls' again, Sebastian makes a special headband which counteracts the microchip. Oddly enough, the girls seem to communicate among themselves just fine without the aid of the headband. Even if the girls are similar in appearance, their personalities vary widely. As they grow up, each of them follow their own path and excel in their own fields of study. Moll One becomes a weapons mistress. She is the best shot out of all the girls, and enjoys firing overly large guns; in addition, she is also the most proficient in armed close quarters combat. As a person, One is a leader who can get people to follow her when they understand her. Moll One is also one of the two clones to inherit the superhuman quality from her mother's D.N.A. With the Combat Doctrine power, she can enter a focused state mind for fighting. It eliminates all distracting thoughts and irrelevant information turning her into a war machine for a short period of time. With her combat expertise, she becomes Mason's personal bodyguard. Moll Two excels in thievery and handling knives. Interestingly enough, she possesses a moderate amount of magical power, which she uses to cast spells centering around making a quick getaway. She is the most cynical of the Molls and has a negative view on life. She's the only Moll who figured out why no one can understand her without her headband. None of the other Molls believe her though. Not one to waste potential, Mason has her trained to be his shadow and follow him from a distance. It is her job to seek out potential threats and prevent them from happening. The Moll Three possesses no interest in the physical arts. She develops a great deal of spiritual power and becomes religious. She attempts to join a convent but is sent away a few month later after Mason gives the Nuns a generous donation. Moll Three still has the skills she learned from the convent; such as how to provide first aid, with and without magic. She is now the nurse of the manor and is the most maternal of the Molls. The Moll Four pursues a life devoted to the martial arts. She trains in every fighting style she could find a teacher for. Interestingly enough, Four's weapon of choice, aside from her fists, is a shield which she uses as a bashing board. She has found a way to incorporate it into her fighting style to make the most of it offensively and defensively. Moll Four is a thrill seeker at heart. She is constantly looking for the next rush. She craves to be the center of attention and is willing to prove herself. Due to this nature, she suffers a horrible accident and needed cybernetic surgery in order to function. Rather than see her new body as a negative, Moll Four strives to make the most of her situation. She even has flamethrowers installed in her arms because she had the room for it. Like Moll One, she possesses the Combat Doctrine and is one of Mason's bodyguards. The Moll Five awakens as a sorcerer at a young age. Her ice powers prove to be as handy as they are bothersome. Because of her sorcery, Moll Five found her own way to serve in the manor, but she also abuses this power and usually freezes anyone she finds bothersome in a block of ice. She has yet to kill anyone, but some servants have quit their jobs as a result. She is the most curious of the Molls and is a troublemaker. Her cheery disposition helps the other Molls keep a positive outlook. (She is also the most well endowed of them all.) Moll Five is known to the others in the household as the magic maid and holds a prestige among her coworkers. Whether this is from fear or respect is unknown.